Lluvianiversario
by Oscaroso
Summary: Para Juvia, la lluvia siempre ha sido un tema,pero no por eso es necesariamente mala. Este OneShot participa en el Reto:"BROTP" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencia:** OoC y AU/UA

 _Flashbacks en cursiva_ y tiempo actual en normal.

Este Oneshot participa en el reto: "BROTP" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Notas al final.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, una tormenta estaba azotando la ciudad de Magnolia y todos los ciudadanos corrían para refugiarse de ésta. Todos, excepto una chica de llamativo cabello azul. Ella avanzaba tranquila mientras revisaba una lista de cosas que debía comprar para un evento que planeaba.

―Juvia debe apurarse o las tiendas cerrarán y no podrá comprarle un regalo a Gajeel-kun ―se dijo a sí misma, mientras apresuraba el paso.

Para Juvia, quien siempre recordaba fechas, ése era un día especial, era el aniversario de la vez que conoció a Gajeel.

El recordar como conoció a su amigo, le causaba nostalgia y alegría hasta cierto grado, de igual manera le daba tristeza; era una mezcla de emociones.

Ya realizada la compra del regalo, sólo le faltaba llegar a la casa del moreno, lugar donde Levy la esperaba con todo decorado. En los últimos días, Juvia había estado sospechosa, no hablaba con nadie en la universidad y se la pasaba escribiendo en una libreta, hasta que la novia del de ojos rojos se le acercó para saber que tanto escribía y ésta le confesó la sorpresa. Levy gustosa se ofreció a cooperar y así terminaron planeando la fiesta de aniversario de la amistad de Gajeel y Juvia.

Juvia seguía cargada de bolsas, ahora esperando que algún taxi se apiadara y se detuviera para llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, las cosas no salían como quería y un estúpido, que creía que las calles eran pistas de carreras, la mojó por completo, salpicándole con el charco. Ahora estaba cargada como burro, empapada hasta las calcetas y furiosa; justo como cuando se conocieron.

* * *

 _Una tormenta, que ya llevaba más de tres días golpeando a la ciudad de Oak, se dejaba sentir fuertemente en el parque de la ciudad, lugar donde una pequeña Juvia se encontraba sola con sus muñecos teru teru bozu, cuando una banda de chicos de su escuela tomaron los muñecos y se los llevaron corriendo, dejando a una Juvia triste que se determina a perseguirlos. Los chicos corrieron atravesando el parque, y Juvia, como podía, corría tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarlos. Pero éstos eran más grandes y veloces; por lo que llegaron antes a la zona de juegos y arrojaron los muñecos al lodo, manchando todo su trabajo._

― _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, chica de la lluvia? Por tu culpa no podemos jugar, todo por este molesto aguacero._ _―_ _Uno de los chicos más grandes se burlaba de la pequeña, mientras que otros de los líderes la empujó, haciéndola caer a un charco._

 _Mientras, Juvia sólo ve un par de ojos rojos que la incomodan, y termina llorando de rabia y tristeza._

* * *

Se encontraba caminando, en dirección a algún paradero cuando sintió una mano desconocida en su hombro.

―A-Aléjese, Juvia tiene una guitarra y no dudará en usarla. ―Buscó en las bolsas el mango de la guitarra y lo empuñó, esperando que el desconocido hiciera caso a la amenaza.

―Oe, tranquila, no me vayas a hacer daño. ―El desconocido, en cuestión, era Gajeel, a quien le encantaba molestarla.

―Gajeel-kun ―dijo volteando a verlo, más relajada.

―Si, ¿quién más sería, el stripper?

―Gray-sama no está, anda visitando a sus familiares. ―Empezó a caminar hacia el paradero. Sin embargo, Gajeel le arrebató las bolsas de las manos.

―Ya que insistes, te ayudaré con tus bolsas. Eso sí, tendrás que decirme Gajeel-sama.

―Gajeel-kun.

―Ya, ya, vamos a Fairy Hills. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero mojarme más.

― ¿Fairy Hills? No, mejor vamos a tu casa.

― ¿Mi casa? ―Preguntó parpadeando―, ¿qué, acaso quieres hacerme algo? Te recuerdo que tengo novia. ―Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en la cara de su amigo y ella sólo se sonrojó.

―Gajeel-kun, no, no es eso ―negaba con sus manos mientras su cara parecía un tomate.

―Arg, que molesta mujer. ―Dicho eso emprendieron rumbo a casa del moreno.

* * *

 _Ésa, fue la primera vez que vio a Gajeel, pero no la última. El chico constantemente la observaba y hacía el ademán de acercarse. Sin embargo, Juvia se alejaba y trataba de no topárselo, los ojos rojos y la manera fría en que la miraba le incomodaba. Así fue hasta que él la ayudó._

 _Una Juvia más adolescente caminaba sola por la calle, cuando, al llegar al orfanato, nota cómo sus maletas estaban siendo llevadas por el encargado a la calle. Juvia corrió hasta la entrada del edificio, donde el encargado la esperaba molesto._

― _Ya es suficiente, no aguanto más esta lluvia que está desde el día en que llegaste. Vete, así tal vez ésta se vaya contigo._ _―_ _Irritado, el señor se dirigía a Juvia. Ésta sólo atinó a evadir la mirada y tomar sus cosas._

― _¿Qué se ha creído viejo inútil? ¿Cómo es capaz de echar a alguien por algo tan idiota?_ _―_ _Una voz desconocida para Juvia se acercó y comenzó a discutir a favor de ella._

― _¿Con quién crees que hablas mocoso?_ _―_ _Volteó y descubrió a aquél joven que la incomodaba, intentando ayudarla._

― _Con un viejo estúpido_ _―_ _Gajeel y el encargado se trenzaron a golpes, donde no se tenía claridad de quién iba ganando. Al final, el ganador fue Gajeel, que terminó con un ojo morado y la boca sangrando. Después de la pelea, se fueron del lugar antes que la policía los fuera a buscar por disturbios, y terminaron en la plaza donde se conocieron._

― _Gra-gracias por ayudar a Juvia. Juvia siente mucho que haya tenido que pelearse por su culpa._ _―_ _Se sentía apenada por el hecho de que se hayan peleado por su culpa, sin embargo, ahora no tenía donde ir._

― _Gi-hi, esto no es nada, el viejo ni siquiera pegaba tan fuerte._ _―_ _La risa del chico aligeraba el ambiente y confortaba a la nerviosa Juvia._

― _Por cierto, soy Gajeel Redfox; pero tu llámame Gajeel-sama._

― _Un placer Gajeel-kun, yo soy Juvia Lockser_ _―_ _dijo, estrechando la mano de quien la ayudó._

― _Sé quién eres; eres la mujer de la lluvia. Alguien con tu reputación, le daría un poco de renombre a Phantom._

 _Juvia se molestó al escuchar su apodo, pero siguió escuchando por cortesía.  
_ _―_ _Juvia no es la mujer de la lluvia._

― _Si quieres un lugar donde dormir ven a Phantom_ _―_ _Gajeel dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a Phantom Lord. Ella lo pensó y se fue a su lado… necesitaba dónde pasar la noche._

* * *

―Por fin llegamos, ningún puto taxi pasó en la media hora que caminamos, ¿puedes creerlo? ―reclamaba el moreno mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

―Juvia también estuvo ahí Gajeel-kun. ―El chico estuvo hablando de aquello la mitad del camino y la chica solo asentía o trataba de cambiar el tema.

― ¡SORPRESA! ―Apenas entraron, Levy saltó de atrás del sofá de su novio, dejando a éste con cara de desorbitado.

― ¿Qué carajos es esto, enana?

―Mejor pídele explicaciones a Juvia

La ex mujer de la lluvia sacó el regalo de la bolsa y se acercó a Gajeel.  
―Feliz aniversario Gajeel-kun. ―Le entregó el regalo y le sonrió.

― ¿Qué? ¿Aniversario? ―La cara de confusión del chico con piercings hizo que Levy frunciera el ceño y que Juvia se riera.

―Sí, nuestro aniversario de amistad. Y no importa si no tiene un regalo para Juvia, con que sea su amigo, Juvia es feliz.

El aficionado a la música se acercó y le dio un abrazo (un poco tosco) a la chica que se podría considerar su amiga.  
―Feliz aniversario, Juvia.

Después de esa escena, comieron y celebraron el resto de la tarde, mientras la intensa lluvia cubría Magnolia y la llenaba de truenos y relámpagos.

* * *

Notas finales: La verdad este fic iba a ser de otra manera, pero el tiempo y que mi primer borrador se perdiera terminó dando vida a esta historia. De igual manera, me gustó usar a Gajeel y Juvia que son mi Brotp favorita. Quiero disculparme si no les gusta el Gajeel que escribí, siento que me quedó Ooc, pero no se muy bien como escribir de él y de hecho, me costó mucho u.u

Espero que les haya gustado la historia.


End file.
